


The Beginning

by Novaauthor13



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Parent/Child Incest, Parenthood, Pre-Split, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaauthor13/pseuds/Novaauthor13
Summary: A  look into what really happened with Kevin Wendell Crumbs parents and how they met and what happened to his mother and how she became who she was.
Relationships: Penelope Crumb/Clarence Wendell Crumb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. School Meet Up

Penelope Chambers looked down at her watch and cursed under her breath, she was going to be late to class at this rate, she hated buses they were crowded, smelly and dirty and were always without fail late to her stop. She tapped her feet impatiently as she watched the minutes tick by.

"Hurry up" she whispered under her breath as the bus trundled along across the road.

It took forever but it eventually pulled up in front of the school, Penelope barged her way past the hordes of people and started to run up the sidewalk to the entrance of the school, one of her teachers saw her and tutted at her.

"Your late Penelope" he told her making her roll her eyes, like she didn't know that.

"Sorry sir the bus was late" she apologised hurriedly 

"At least you showed up, well hurry up then, your lesson started half an hour ago" he ordered ushering her inside, Penelope huffed at him before turning around to run off to class.

She was nearly there when suddenly she swerved around the corner and ran right into someones strong, stoic body, she flew backwards with a rather unflattering groan as she scraped her elbow on the hard floor. Her bag flew off her arm and all her books and stationary fell out and spread out all over the floor.

"Oh God, are you okay?, I'm so sorry" a deep voice came from above her as she managed to pull herself together, she reached for her bag and started to assemble her books again putting them back in order.

"Here let me help" the owner of the voice offered kneeling down to help gather her things 

"No, no its fine" she argued 

"Its alright, I insist" he responded grabbing the last of her books and putting them back in her bag neatly "There all done" he said softly when he was done, he stared up at her with a smile.

He had steel blue eyes, that seemed to stare into her soul, his smile was cheeky making him look quite mischievous.

"Th...thank you" she told him gratefully as they both went to stand up

"No worries, hey are you part of Miss Jennings class?" he asked her curiously

"Uhh, yes I'm, I'm supposed to be there right now" she replied to him, his eyes widened as he realised she was on her way to her lesson

"Oh right yeah, sorry I didn't realise you were trying to get somewhere, I'll let you go" he stammered, blushing a little bit as he stood to the side to let her pass 

"Well thanks again for that" she told him shyly 

"Oh that, that's okay, maybe I'll see you around...uhh, what's your name by the way?" he asked her realising he didn't even know her name

"Penelope Chambers" she introduced herself 

"Nice to meet you Penelope, well I better let you go" he smiled at her again before walking away, she started walking away but turned around rapidly

"Wait what's your name?" she called to him, he turned back around to face her again

"My name is Clarence, Clarence Wendell Crumb" he told her with a bow making her giggle

"Nice to meet you Clarence" 

"Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around" he said with a nod before turning away and walking away.

Penelope watched him go before spinning around to head to class, when she got there she tried to open the door as quietly as she could so she could sneak into the classroom, unfortunately Miss Jennings saw her.

"Glad you could join us Miss Chambers, late again I see" Miss Jennings said disappointed 

"I'm sorry Miss the bus was late" she sighed softly before sitting down 

"Alright Penelope, you will have to stay after class, now get your books out and pay attention" she ordered before resuming her lesson. Penelope took out her book and tried to pay attention to what the lesson was about but her mind kept wondering back to that boy in the corridor.

Before she knew it the lesson was over and everyone was getting ready to leave which snapped her out of her daydream. Miss Jennings waited for her classmates to leave before handing her all the work she had missed.

"Questions 12-15 need to be completed for Friday" she explained, Penelope nodded her head taking the papers from her "Penelope, is everything alright this is the third time this week you've been late to class" Miss Jennings asked her in a troubled tone.

"Yes Miss everything's fine, its just the bus was late that's all" Penelope told her defensively, stuffing her bag with the books and papers.

"Alright, its just highly unusual for you to be late so much, if there's anything wrong please let me know" she told her 

"Okay thank you Miss, see you tomorrow" Penelope responded hurriedly, anxious to leave the classroom.

The rest of the day carried on as usual but Penelope found her mind wondering back to that corridor, thinking about the boy with the steely blue eyes.


	2. Different Worlds

Clarence had just got back from school and was taking off his coat and scarf when his mother came down the stairs with a feather duster.

"Clarence, your back early" she exclaimed running over to give him a big hug

"Yeah there wasn't any football practice today so I got to get back a little earlier" he explained hugging her back tightly 

"Okay, well dinner isn't ready just yet, your father is busy doing more overtime" she sighed softly looking down. Clarence rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, he knew money had been tight recently and it was taking its toll a little bit with his father being away so much.

"He'll be back soon mom, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked her 

"I suppose if you could fold up the laundry in the basket for me" she instructed 

"You got it, hey mom I applied for a few more jobs today so hopefully something will come up soon" he told her before turning around to fold the laundry.

After he had done that he heard his father walk into the house 

"Honey I'm home" he called out Clarence ran out to saw him and hugged him tightly "Hey son" he said with a grunt as he recovered from his sons bear hug

"Hey Dad" he said softly before letting go "Mom's upstairs cleaning something if you want to see her, dinners nearly ready" he told him

"Okay, thanks son" he told him gratefully going upstairs to see his mother.

Clarence took his clothes up to his room and headed down to check on their dinner, it looked ready so he started to plate up the food and set everything up on the table. He headed upstairs to call his parents down when he caught them having a conversation.

"I hate that you have to be away so much" his mother said sadly

"I know baby, so do I but you know how important this overtime is, if I don't make the payment on time we could lose the house" he reminded her, she cried into his shoulder as he held her "Grace listen to me we will be okay, I promise" he said defiantly staring at her with a confident look in his eyes, she nodded her head slowly wiping the tears away from her eyes. Clarence stopped eavesdropping and eventually called them down for dinner, the rest of the evening was spent together and was filled with many laughs and happy conversations, in that moment it looked like nothing was wrong at all.

Meanwhile...

Penelope was on the bus home dreading the time she had to get off the bus, her test results had come back and the grade wasn't what she was hoping to get, she knew her parents wouldn't be happy about it particularly her father. She swung her feet as she stared out the window the raindrops falling down heavily outside.

The bus pulled over to her stop and she trudged home nervously hoping her father wouldn't be too hard on her. She opened the door to her house gently hoping they wouldn't hear it, she threw her shoes off and scampered upstairs to her room to hide.

A few hours went by where she was undisturbed by any parents, unfortunately dinner time was fast approaching and she was expected to sit at the table. The dreaded time came and her mother called her down for dinner, Penelope skulked down slowly not ready to face the disappointment her parents would show.

She walked to the table to see her mother plating up a bowl of stew and her father sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper. Penelope gulped before sitting down on her seat waiting patiently for everyone to sit down with their food. Her father folded the paper up and set it aside studying his daughter through his spectacles making her uneasy.

"Well, how did you do?" he asked her expectantly as he waited for he reply

"I, I tried my best" she stammered avoiding the question 

"Did you get an A+?" he asked in a tense voice 

"I nearly did..." she whimpered closing her eyes fearfully, her father slammed his fist on the table making her gasp

"What did I tell you would happen if you didn't get that grade young lady?" he growled at her making Penelope tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry papa, I, I tried...I'll do better next time" Penelope cried looking at her mother for help but she just looked away from her in disappointment as well.

"You won't be having and dinner tonight, now go to you room and think about what you've done!" he yelled at her throwing a glass at her which narrowly missed her head and smashed on the floor next to her making her jump in shock.

"I'm sorry Papa" she sobbed quietly frozen in place, too scared to do anything for fear of angering him further.

"Get out of my sight you pathetic girl!" he snarled at her pushing her chair over sending her flying off the chair, landing on the floor with a thud as her head hit the floor. She didn't register the pain she was in until she was safely locked away in her room. She pulled herself onto her bed and started to cry in both pain and frustration, she didn't understand why her father treated her so badly over the smallest things. It upset her a lot that he treated her like this, it hurt even more knowing that her mother just let it happen and she couldn't fathom why. 

With a heavy heart she got herself ready for bed, ignoring the pain in her stomach, as she slipped under the covers her thoughts wondered to the boy in the corridor, she thought about his strong frame and his comforting steely blue eyes, in her dreams she imagined him running over to protect her from whoever dared to hurt her. Those dreams helped her feel warm and safe and got her through the night with uninterrupted sleep.


	3. Defender

Penelope was sat by herself in the cafeteria in school, she was eating her lunch slowly since her hand still hurt from where she had scraped it on the floor when her father had pushed her off the chair.

She sighed as she read her book, she enjoyed reading it helped her to escape from the world she lived in, her favourite books was The Chronicles of Narnia, she knew it was really a children's book but she always imagined herself in that world dancing with mythical creatures and exploring the vast, new world of Narnia not caring about anything. She fantasised about being a princess or perhaps a queen with a brave and valiant knight by her side who would become her protector and defend her from anyone who would dare to harm her, someone she didn't have in the real world.

She closed her eyes smiling at her fantasy until someone threw a water bottle at her, she gasped in shock noticing a table full of the popular girls laughing and jeering at her, making her shy away and slump back in her chair, trying to ignore them. They would always bully her and find a way to make her life hell, she was just grateful it wasn't full this time.

Clarence had just got his food and was searching for somewhere to sit that's when he noticed the girl from the other day sat by herself reading a book. He stared at her longingly as she looked like she was daydreaming, suddenly he saw one of the cheer leaders, Donna, throw a water bottle at her, it hit her head and bounced off to the side somewhere disappearing amongst the sea of peoples feet. He saw her move back in shock and witnessed how the table with Donna and her friends were all laughing and mocking her, Clarence sighed rolling his eyes at their cruel pranks and mockery. The lonely girl looked incredibly sad and he noticed she was holding back tears, he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey, is this spot taken, I uhh just need somewhere to sit" he asked her softly trying not to startle her, Penelope looked up and gasped when she realised who it was

"Umm, no, no that's fine you can sit here" she stuttered not used to anyone wanting to sit with her, her face heating up as she started to blush. Clarence smiled and sat down opposite her, his frame blocking the view of Donna and her band of jesters.

Clarence heard one of them say something else before they were about to throw something else at her, he turned around and caught it straight away.

"Quit it Donna" he told her in a calm but stern voice

"Or what Clarence, what she gonna do about it?" Donna sneered 

"You know, I sure hope your coach doesn't find out about this, it would be a shame if you got banned from cheering on the night of the game" he threatened, making Donna gawk at him unsure what to say next.

"Fine, we're done here anyway come on girls" Donna huffed leading the way as her and the others walked out of the cafeteria. Clarence sighed shaking his head finally sitting back down.

"Thank you" Penelope said quietly "No ones ever done that before" she admitted looking at him in adoration.

"That's okay, I don't like bullies" he told her with a shrug of her shoulders "Your name was Penelope right?" he asked her

"Ye, yes and yours is Clarence isn't it?" 

"That's me" he smiled cheekily, winking at her which made her giggle and blush 

"Why did you choose to sit next to me?" she asked him curiously 

"You looked lonely, plus Donna and her friends were giving you a hard time I wanted to make sure you were okay" he explained 

"Thank you, that was...kind of you" Penelope said gratefully with a shy smile

"That's okay anytime" he nodded returning the smile with one of his own "What are you reading?" he asked curiously 

"Oh, just a book on old kings and queens and things not very interesting" she stammered 

"Hey there's nothing wrong with it if you like it that's what matters" he told her.

Penelope looked at him, he was so nice, she'd never had a conversation with anyone like this, Clarence was so easy to talk to and he was never judgemental or cruel which she was finding completely endearing.

Clarence noticed a bit of a cut on her hand as she went to turn the page of her book

"Hey whats that on your hand?" he asked in a concerned voice, Penelope looked at it and noticed the cut he had seen.

"Oh nothing, just a scratch" she told him 

"It looks sore, I got a band aid in my bag if you want to cover it up" he said digging through his bag and pulling out the band aid.

"No, no honestly its fine" she said to him but Clarence wasn't taking no for an answer 

"It needs time to heal, you could get dirt stuck in it which trust me can hurt even more" he argued making her roll her eyes 

"Your not going to take no for an answer are you?" 

"Nope, come on its just a band aid Penelope stop fretting about it" he smirked 

"Okay fine" she huffed giving in, Clarence smiled before holding her hand gently to inspect the cut.

"How did you do that?" he asked her 

"I fell that's all" she lied to him 

"Looks like on hell of a fall" he told her sounding concerned before putting the band aid on "There we are all done" he said proudly admiring his handiwork

"Thank you Clarence" she told him gratefully 

"That's alright, anytime" he nodded with another smile, suddenly the bell went off signalling the end of lunchtime "Well time for class again, you coming?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"Okay" she smiled back at him gladly taking his hand.

They walked to class hand in hand laughing and talking and enjoying each others company


	4. Milkshake and Cake

Penelope and Clarence were sat next to each other for their next lesson, it was a really boring textbook lesson as their teacher wasn't in so it was a sub standing in. They were writing down answers to questions when Clarence sighed softly, taking his glasses off.

"This is so boring" he said softly 

"I know, I'm a little stuck on this question" Penelope answered back, Clarence leaned closer to her to look at the question

"Oh that's easy, here let me show you" he offered taking her taking her book away to write in it "Okay so you need to get this answer, so all you need to do is divide this by that number and then times it by two and that will give you the answer" he explained smiling at her as he gave her back her book.

"Okay, thank you I would have never got that if you hadn't explained it" Penelope thanked him returning a smile.

Clarence's hand moved closer to hers, he almost touched her before clearing his throat and moving his hand away. Penelope noticed and leaned towards him more to fill in the gap. They stayed like that in comfortable silence until it was time to pack away their things at the end of the lesson.

"Hey, so I was wondering...did you want to go somewhere after school, and hang out for a little, I uh, I know a diner not far from here that does the most amazing milkshakes, that is if you want milkshake..they do other things as well like, cakes and things" Clarence stuttered, running a hand through his hair nervously, "So much for being cool" he thought to himself.

Penelope giggled giving him a small smile he thought was kind of cute

"I'd love to, do you want to meet me by the bleachers after our next lesson and we can go there together" she suggested

"Uhh, yeh, yeah great I'll see you there" he said looking relieved as he led her out of the classroom and walked her to her next class "Well, I guess I'll see you in an hour" he told her with a little blush

"I'll be there don't worry" she assured him "You should get going, you don't want to be late" 

"Oh, right well see you" he said before running off to his last class, Penelope watched him go unable to keep the grin off her face.

The next hour felt like the slowest hour of their lives, waiting for a bell that wasn't coming was almost torture. Clarence kept drumming his feet nervously, he had no idea what had possessed him to ask this girl out, there was just something about her he couldn't get out of his head. She was different to the other girls, not bad different but she was sort of quietly beautiful, she didn't flash her looks around the school like all the popular girls who you could see coming a mile away just by their confidence alone. Don't get him wrong he liked looking at them and they were pretty girls, but there was something that they lacked for him. Penelope however didn't need to waltz around the school, showing off and wearing enough make up and perfume around the school to cause a gas cloud, there was also something mysterious about her that had drawn him to her, she was sweet and shy and he yearned to know more about her.

Fortunately his daydreaming made time go faster and after hearing the bell he was racing to the bleachers as fast as he could, as promised Penelope was sat there waiting for him. He breathed out shakily, tidying himself up a little before approaching her. As soon as she saw him coming she smiled and stood up to see him.

"Hey" she greeted him sweetly

"Hey" he replied back with a nervous smile "Ready to go?" he asked her

"Mmm, never been readier" she answered happily, wrapping her arm in his as they walked to the diner.

After a brisk walk to the diner, they sat down in one of the booths next to the window and at Clarence's persistence he got up and paid for both of their drinks and a slice of cake for them both. The waitress came back with two plates with a slice of chocolate cake and two glasses of milkshake, she had strawberry and he had chocolate.

"My Mom, Dad and I used to come up here all the time when I was a kid, there's a little park a few blocks from here where I used to play, we'd always get dinner here" he said with a smile of nostalgia as he tucked into his cake.

"That sounds perfect" Penelope sighed enviously, she'd never had that, her Mom and Dad were always way to busy to take her out anywhere, so she spent most of her time playing in her room or in the garden until dinner time.

"What about you, where did you used to play when you were a kid?" Clarence asked curiously 

"Nowhere special, usually at home..my parents were always very busy working a lot, we didn't have a lot of money back then, and even less now" she sighed sadly looking down.

"Hey its okay, I understand" he reassured reaching over to hold her hand, making Penelope tremble a little in excitement 

"You do?" she asked him staring into his mesmerising, blue eyes 

"Of course I do, as long as your family loves you and is there for you that's the most important thing right" 

Penelope nodded unsure what else to say, her family rarely gave her the time of day and yet here was this boy whose sole attention was focused on her.

"I've got to ask you something" she tells him abruptly

"Okay, go for it?" he enquired looking at her expectantly 

"You could have asked any one of those girls out if you wanted to, I see the way they all stare at you, why did you pick me?" she asked confused, Clarence grinned at her.

"Because your different from the other girls and I find that, and you, very attractive" he answered her truthfully making a small blush creep up her face

"Really?" she asked him with a gasp

"You bet" he told her with a nod, kissing her hand gently.

"I like you too" she said shyly 

"Glad to hear, how about I get us another slice of cake before I walk you home?"" he suggested 

"O,Okay" she nodded making him chuckle

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing at each others jokes and stories until it was time for Penelope to catch her bus home, Clarence walked her to the bus stop and waited with her until the bus came. They exchanged numbers and Penelope promised to call him as soon as she got home.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow I guess" Clarence said looking disappointed that their time together had come to an end

"Okay" she said smiling up at him

Clarence stared back before almost impulsively leaning in and kissing her on the lips softly before pulling away just as quickly

"I'll see you tomorrow Penny" he said quickly not sure if he was supposed to do that, instead of replying she just grabbed his jacket and pulled him back for another kiss.

"Hey kids, are you getting on or not?" the bus driver interrupted impatiently

"Mmm, oh yeah sorry" Penelope giggled before looking back at Clarence sheepishly "See you later okay" she said before getting on the bus home and waving to him as they drove off, not able to keep the grin off her face.


	5. Thinking About Him

Penelope skipped all the way home, her lips still tingling from the kiss Clarence had given her, she felt so giddy like she had breathed in the helium from a balloon. She wanted to call him as soon as she got back, there were so many things she wanted to do with him reeling through her head it was making her excited just thinking about it.

She entered her house and was greeted by a glass bottle being thrown which narrowly missed her head, she yelped backing up against the door as her father came marching towards her. his face was beetroot red, the veins in his temple were all sticking out, he looked like one of those monsters from the books she liked to read. She immediately quivered in fear as he looked at her menacingly.

"What time do you call this?" he roared at her, was it really that late? she thought, she could have sworn it had only been a couple of hours but as she looked at the time she realised how late it was.

"I, I'm sorry father I lost track of time, I was doing my homework in the library and I must have forgotten to set my timer and stayed there longer than usual" she stammered trying her best to get out of trouble, unfortunately her father still slapped her hard across the cheek making her cry out as her cheek stung instantly.

"You stupid girl, your mother spent hours preparing this lovely dinner for you and you repay her by coming home after its gone home!" he yelled at her turning his back on her walking away to the cupboard under the stairs and pulling something out.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to teach you a lesson won't we, now come here" he ordered her sternly, brandishing a long bamboo cane in his hand, Penelope fell to the floor on her knees.

"Please father, I'll do anything you want to make it up to you...I'll do the dishes, I'll clean the house, I'll do anything at all just please don't hurt me again" she pleaded to him looking up at her fathers enraged face.

"I said come here!" he shouted again grabbing her arm roughly and throwing her onto the floor, the wood scraped the skin off her knees and her other cheek making her moan in pain. She didn't have much time to think about that as his beast-like hands tore her shirt off exposing her flesh.

He lifted up the cane and with a heartless swing of his arm the cane connected to the skin on Penelope's back and she howled in pain, he did it again over and over until she lost count of how many hits she had endured. Her father threw it away with a deep growl before looking at his dishevelled daughter on the floor, she didn't even have the breath to cry anymore her throat was so raw from screaming so much and so loudly.

"I hope you've learned your lesson now young lady, next time you are out what are you going to do?" he growled moving her face roughly to look at him, squeezing her jaw tightly to hurt her even more.

"I'll come home on time, I promise father" she trembled, her eyes were so teary she couldn't even see him properly.

"Good, now get out of my sight so I can clear up the mess you made me make" he snarled pushing her away.

Penelope wasted no time getting out of there, scampering up the stairs as fast as she could and grabbing her towel to get in the shower, she sat down in the bathtub letting the water run down her back helping to ease the pain a little bit. She just sat still and cried helplessly, her perfect evening had been ruined by her fathers malicious ways yet again.

"Clarence would never have let this happen" she thought to herself as her mind wondered back to him and how he would have protected her from fathers barbaric attacks, she envisioned Clarence running to her aid, pushing her father aside and carrying her away from this hell hole she lived in.

Her fantasy was interrupted by a loud bang at the door and her fathers gruff voice sounded on the other side making her tense up straight away 

"You better not be in there much longer girl or you will be punished more and this time I won't go easy on you" he threatened her before walking away. Penelope let out a scared breath and finished up her shower hurriedly, not wanting to enrage her fathers beast anymore than she had, wrapping the towel around her she opened the door and bolted into her room locking the door behind her. 

Now she was in the comfort of her own room she felt like she could relax a little more, her room was her sanctuary, the only place her father could never hurt her. She dried herself off and put on some new pyjamas, they were soft ones that wouldn't rub on her fresh wounds to much, she sighed as she looked at her ripped shirt it was damaged beyond repair, not even she could sew that back up so she had no choice but to throw it away it saddened her in a way, she really liked the shirt but if she couldn't fix it there was nothing she could do, she'd have to wait until she had some money so she could get another one, probably in a charity shop as she couldn't afford any of the nicer clothes in those big shops. She tossed it in the corner of her room before getting under the covers of her bed and pulling out her phone to text Clarence.

Hey, I'm home now so you can stop panicking ;) she sent him almost instantly he replied 

Haha very funny, I'll see you in class tomorrow, goodnight Penny xxx he texted back, his new pet name for her made her stomach fill with butterflies 

Okay I'll see you tomorrow goodnight xxx she replied before putting her phone away for the night.

She tried to get to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about Clarence, she was starting to feel aroused as she started thinking about the things she wanted to do to him. Before she knew it she was laying there naked, touching herself eagerly as she hit her climax, screaming his name into the pillow to muffle it so no one heard her, she rolled back over onto her back breathing heavily feeling astonished by how good that felt. 

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, so she could see her love, and her protector again, she fell asleep blissfully thinking about him again.


	6. Arcade

Clarence had just finished football practice and was getting changed in the changing rooms hurriedly, he had promised to meet Penelope afterwards and was really looking forward to it, now he had a car which his dad had surprised him with he could really take her out for a nice date.

"Crumb, is it true your going out with that Penelope girl?" one of his teammates asked him looking amused, Clarence slammed his locker door shut threateningly before looking at him

"Yes I am if I'm honest" he told him eyeing him like he was waiting for him to say something funny "Is that a problem?" he asked him sternly making the other guy back off.

Despite the fact that he was smaller than most of his team, they all knew not to mess with Clarence he had a way of making even the biggest of men feel uneasy before even raising a fist, Clarence had learnt that body language could be the best form of defence when sensing trouble, use the right stance and facial expression and people can instantly feel intimidated without even having to raise a fist to fight.

"No, no, there's no problem..." the guy said quickly moving away slowly 

"Okay then can I go then?" he said trying to get past 

"Its just, I don't get it...your one step away from getting the quarterback position, you've got the looks and you got all the cheerleaders wanting to go out with you...and you settle for that, like why is that?" he asked Clarence confused, Clarence huffed turning around to face him again.

"I'm looking for more than just a pretty face Dan,what's it to you anyway?" he asked gruffly 

"Nothing, look I don't want to start anything alright...I was just curious, shes not an obvious choice for someone like you" he told him holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well stop being curious and let me be with who I want to be with, I don't want obvious, I want what's right for me, now if we're done I would very much like to be on my way to see my girlfriend as you've already kept her waiting for twenty minutes asking me these stupid questions" Clarence growled getting frustrated now, why couldn't they all just lay off the fact he was going out with Penelope.

"Okay, I'm sorry Crumb you can go, have fun on your date" Dan muttered walking away to avoid the confrontation.

With that out of the way Clarence was finally able to go and see Penelope who was waiting outside the school.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked walking over to him

"Nothing, just one of the guys was giving me a hard time" he told her with a sigh, Penelope looked at him and could tell he was troubled about what they had talked about.

"What was it about?" she asked him sweetly holding his hand in hers 

"They don't understand why a guy like me is going out with someone like you...they think I should be with a cheerleader or something" he told her frustratedly 

"Oh" Penelope whispered looking down nervously 

"Hey, Penny look at me" Clarence said in a soothing voice lifting her head up slowly to look at him again "I don't want any of those girls, I want you and only you" he told her bringing her in for a slow and passionate kiss. Penelope instantly melted into his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"You promise" she asked breathlessly 

"I promise" Clarence said defiantly going to kiss her again 

"Mmm, where should we go today?" she asked him with a big old smile on her face

"To the diner again and then maybe I'll take you to another favourite place of mine" he suggested to her walking her to his car.

"Sounds perfect" she nodded, walking hand in hand with him to the diner, they ordered their drinks and food and then spent the time talking, once they were all done Clarence drove her to the second part of their date.

"Come on could you please tell me where we're going please" she begged him wanting to know so badly where he was taking her 

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it" he chuckled at her leading her to the location "Besides we're nearly there" he said making her huff impatiently.

"Okay here we are" he said standing in front of a building. 

It was a little arcade with some old fashioned games inside plus some new ones as well to keep up with what was trending, it was a quaint little place but it had a lot of character from what she could see.

"So what do you think?" Clarence asked eager to know what she made of the place 

"Oh Clarence its beautiful, thank you" she said excitedly jumping in his arms as she kissed him giddily, Clarence grinned as he kissed her back

"Come on I'll show you around, I gotta warn you though I'm gonna wipe the floor with you on Pacman" he smirked confidently as they went inside.

"Whatever you say Clarence" Penelope replied looking just as confident.

"Haha I beat you" she exclaimed a few hours later looking at him all smug as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"But how?...no ones ever been able to beat me before" he said astounded "You must have cheated" he answered in the end.

"No I didn't...I won fair and square you big sore loser" she giggled clearly enjoying the fact that she had beaten him.

"Sore loser am I?" he said sternly looking at her all serious which just made her laugh even more

"Yep your a big sore loser Clarence Crumb" she smirked at him poking his chest, Clarence walked closer to her making her lean against the machine then before kissing her deeply again.

"If I'm such a sore loser than how come I've got you as my prize?" he asked her in a husky voice 

"Ooh your such a charmer" Penelope chuckled at him kissing him again with a moan, feeling his hard on through his pants. 

"I have my moments" he whispered in her ear, both of them starting to get turned on by their closeness, he moved away from her slowly lifting her off the machine "Come on lets go somewhere more private" he said deeply driving with her to a secluded spot he knew about in the area.


	7. Bruises

Clarence took her to a small hotel and paid for a room for the two of them, as soon as they got to their room his hands were all over her again as he kissed her deeply making her moan. He went to take her shirt off but she stopped him.

"Wait..." she breathed feeling nervous about him seeing her bruises from her fathers punishments, Clarence looked up at her softly, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked kissing her again tenderly 

"I don't think you'll want to see me like this" she told him fearfully looking up at him with a worried look as she bit her lip nervously.

"I do, I really do Penny, its okay we'll take it slow" he told her comfortingly leading her to the bed and getting her to sit down with him, kissing her cheek "What's making you uncomfortable? because I don't want to hurt you" he asked her.

"I,I have an ugly body..." she whispered tearfully looking down, Clarence brings her in for a hug shushing her as he rubbed her back.

"We don't have to do anything your not ready for" he told her comfortingly 

"But I do Clarence, I don't want to disappoint you" she sobbed

"You could never disappoint me Penny, your beautiful and kind and your perfect in every way" he told her wiping away her tears 

"You really mean that?" 

"Of course I do Penny" he nodded with a smile, drawing her in for a kiss again, Penelope moaned again feeling a little bit better after his words and touches.

"Okay" she breathed looking into his eyes deeply, Clarence looked at her double checking she was okay with this before he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, pulling it off carefully.

He gasped at what he saw seeing the black and blue bruises covering her torso

"Don't get upset" she begged looking at him desperately like he was going to run away from her. She crawled onto his lap holding him tightly so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Penny?...who did this to you?" he asked her, his voice was deep with concern 

"No one...it was an accident, oh please don't leave me Clarence, please" she continued to beg him

"I won't, I promise" he whispered holding her close to him as he kissed her head "Who did this to you?" he repeated the question looking at her protectively 

"It doesn't matter its under control I promise" she tried to tell him confidently but her tears betrayed her 

"Is it someone from home?...because that would explain the times you've come into classes with cuts or bruises on your face" he asked recalling the last few times he had seen her come in with mysterious injuries that weren't there the day before.

"Okay I'll tell you...its my father, he punishes me when I do something bad...but please don't worry because its all under control" Penelope told him trying to get him to stop worrying.

"Penny...that's not punishment, that's torture besides what's he got to punish you like that for?" he told her defensively pointing at her battered torso.

"Please don't confront him, it will only make things worse for the both of us" she begged staring into his eyes which were filled with rage,his blue irises looked like a storm at sea making the waves of a sea look cruel and unrelenting to anything in their wake.

"Then you can't go home Penny, I can't allow it if hes gonna hurt you like this...let me take you to my house or somewhere safe away from him" 

"No...if he finds out you helped me he'll kill you, please don't do anything Clarence, I love you too much to let anything happen to you promise me you won't help me unless I tell you to" she pleaded with him desperately, clinging onto his shirt in her hands.

"I can't let him hurt you Penny, I don't want to lose you either" he sighed softly "But if you really think you have it under control...I trust you" he said defeated, his heart was in pieces as he stared at her body.

"Oh thank you Clarence" she wept into his shoulder as they lied down on the bed together

"Promise me though, if he lays another finger on you, promise me you'll call me or the cops straight away, its not right how he treats you and I couldn't bare it if something bad happened to you again" he said looking at her protectively

"Okay, I will...I love you Clarence" she whispered kissing him tenderly 

"I love you too" he sighed kissing her back, still feeling worried about her safety once she went back home, before he could worry about it more though he felt her hand make its way into his pants.

"Now what were you going to do to me before all of this?" she asked him with a cunning smile as she pulled out his cock and started to stroke it getting him hard. He moaned in response to her actions as he started kissing her body, paying extra attention to where her injuries were so he didn't hurt her. 

Penelope stroked his cock a few more times and it didn't take long before he was hard for her, his hands gripped the bed sheets as she stroked him faster.

"How's that, does it feel good baby?" she asked breathlessly kissing his cheek

"Uhh, it feels wonderful Penny, keep going" he panted as his breathing picked up, she did as he requested and carried on going feeling a wave at excitement as she did it.

Before long Clarence hit his high with a groan, breathing heavily as he stared up at her

"How was that for you?" she asked with a knowing smile

"Mmm it was wonderful" he murmured kissing her deeply before flipping her over, she yelped a little not expecting the sudden movement.

"Clarence, what are you doing?" she giggled as she recovered, he kissed her again to silence her before pulling away slowly.

"Mmm, you've had your fun my princess, now its my turn" he told her smugly before parting her legs and moving his head up towards his prize, taking his time as he kissed up her legs slowly, deliberately taking her time.

"Uhh Clarence don't keep me waiting" she breathed desperately making him chuckle as he slid his tongue inside her, lapping up her sweet juices.

"Ooh Clarence" she moaned her hips bucked uncontrollably making his hands hold her down as he carried on moving his tongue inside her, teasing her clit only to be rewarded with her moaning as he pleasured her.

He carried on like this for ages before eventually she hit her high, gripping onto his shoulder as she did, Clarence licked her clean before coming back up to give her a peck on the lips.

"Mmm, that was the first time anyone has done anything like that to me" she told him softly making him smile down at her

"I hope it was good enough for you" he purred kissing her again

"Mmm it was perfect" she sighed before falling asleep next to him, Clarence holding her close to him not wanting to let her go back to that house of horrors her father resided in.


	8. Strained

(Trigger warning towards the end, just in case anyone is sensitive to the topic of sexual assault, although its not graphic I understand that it is an emotional topic for some readers, just giving you a warning beforehand so it doesn't catch anyone off guard :), it will be in brackets if you do not wish to read it)

A few weeks go by and the relationship between Clarence and Penelope was becoming more and more strained as her fathers abuse became more frequent. Clarence had tried to convince her to leave but she was adamant about staying.

"Penny please leave him, I can't stand to look at what hes doing to you anymore" Clarence pleaded with her, hugging her to him tentatively after sewing up a huge cut that had appeared on her body, his head was resting on her abdomen as his arms clutched onto her not wanting to let her go.

"I can't leave him, he'll hurt you too" she sighed stroking the back of his silky hair softly as he cried on her shirt.

"Penny please, hes gonna kill you" Clarence told her paranoid not wanting to lose her, he looked up at her and the pain on his face was heartbreaking. Penelope knelt down to his level cupping his face in her hands, wiping the tears away with a sad smile.

"Your so sweet when you care but I have to look after you as well" she told him softly 

"I can look after us...I'll take you with me and we can hide away somewhere, anywhere...I'll get a job or something, I'll make it work" he tried to convince her desperately.

"Maybe one day, we'll run away together but right now I have to stay here at home" she tells him sweetly giving him a loving kiss

"But why?...I don't get it why do you stay there when all he does is hurt you?" he asked her tearfully.

"Because if he hurts me at least hes not hurting my mother, shes very sick at the moment and forgetful, I can't leave her vulnerable to his abuse" she told him nobly

"Then I'm staying with you" Clarence decided looking at her with determination, Penelope smiled at him sadly shaking her head as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

"You are the only good thing I have in this world right now Clarence, if I let you come into my house with my father, he would make sure you never walked out again, I love you too much to let you into that house" she told him compassionately 

"And I love you too much to stand by and let him hurt you...please just let me do something other than treating your wounds Penny, please I'll do anything for you" he implored her holding her tightly.

"What you do is enough already, the healing, your kind words...they mean the world to me Clarence don't think they don't but my father is a powerful brute of a man it is going to take more than just you to get him to stop, trust me I know, hes already sweet talked most of the police officers that have come to our house already" she sighed. 

He looked up at her tiredly with a soft sigh, kissing her gently before burying his face above her breasts. 

"Whatever you want to do...I'll respect it but I don't know how much longer I can last by just letting you go through this" he whispered, he cared so much and it broke her heart to tell him there was nothing he could do to help her.

"I know but we have to be strong for each other, can you do that for me Clarence?" she asked him sweetly as she held him, wrapping her arms around him as she continued stroking the spikes of his hair.

"I'll try my best for you my love" he said softly, closing his eyes trying to savour this precious moment before she went home again.

Later on he drove her home parking outside her house, he always looked so depressed and guilty sending her back to this house of horrors.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow baby" she said to him softly kissing him on the cheek, Clarence grabs her hand holding it tightly

"Please stay with me" he begged her making a last minute attempt to get her to stay, she sighed prying her hand away gently.

"Goodbye Clarence" she whispered kissing him again before getting out of the car, Clarence watched her go helplessly before driving away slowly, a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him to drive back and take her away.

Penelope opened the door to her home, hoping to slip inside unnoticed, she took her shoes off and put them next to the door neatly, dropping her bag next to it trying to be quiet. She looked around and couldn't see her father or mother anywhere maybe they were out.

She ran up the stairs and unfortunately bumped into the broad, strong frame of her fathers falling back as she bounced off of him.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he snarled grabbing her by her hair making her cry out in pain.

"I was taking a walk dadda that's all" she whimpered trying to pry his hands off her hair, he just tugged at her harder.

"No you weren't you little shit, I saw the car with that boy outside, you've been seeing him haven't you?" he yelled in her face, spitting all over her.

"No dadda, he just gave me a ride home I swear" she yelled closing her eyes as he got closer, he came close to her neck and breathed in deeply.

("You little slut, you slept with him, I can smell his scent all over you, you slept with him didn't you you dirty little whore?" he roared throwing her into the wall making her cry in pain as her head hit it first.

"You like sleeping with stupid college boys do you?" he growled at her, she groaned shaking her head feeling dizzy and disorientated, her fathers paw like hands grabbed her roughly and dragged her to her room, throwing her on the bed tearing her clothes as he did.

"I'll teach you not to mess with that boy, you want to be a slut huh, I'll fucking show you what a real man can do" he growled pushing her down on the bed.

"Noo, dadda please don't do this again, its not right" she yelled before his hand made its way to her throat.

"Shut up you dirty little whore, I'll teach you a lesson about being this way" he growled choking her as he straddled her and had her way with her, leaving her no choice but to cry and whimper until it was over.)


	9. A Betrayal

A few weeks later Penelope had been very distant with Clarence since what had happened at home when her father had punished her. She hadn't wanted to be very close to him at all, which had taken a toll on their relationship, he was getting frustrated that despite what had happened she still kept going back to him instead of getting out, Penelope was getting frustrated with him for going on about it. He had invited her to his home for some respite and unfortunately the subject of her father had come up again.

"I've already told you I can't leave my mother with him" she yelled at him 

"What about you Penny, he's gonna end up killing you" Clarence snapped back 

"I know what I'm doing Clarence" she shrieked at him 

"Call the police at least, if you won't listen to me than at least listen to them" he said 

"Why do you care so much anyway, it isn't your problem" She screamed her face was so red 

"Because I love you Penny" he yelled back feeling so frustrated.

There was a tense silence that filled the air as they glared at each other neither one of them backing down. Eventually Clarence took a deep breath leaning on the wall, running a hand through his wavy brown hair.

"I need some fresh air, feel free to stay here if you like" he said softly before leaving the room and heading outside, Penelope collapsed onto the floor feeling exhausted after that fight as she broke down into tears.

Clarence had ended up on a bridge staring out over the water trying to calm his mind, he was so annoyed with the situation but also so guilty for making Penelope upset about it. He just couldn't stand there and let it happen anymore but he knew Penelope would never allow him to help, he was just so confused by everything.

"Let me guess, girlfriend trouble is it?" a girls voice said behind him he turned around to see Hayley from school 

"Haley what are you doing here?" he asked her in surprise she just giggled and leaned on the wall next to him 

"I saw you walking in quite a hurry , you looked so cute acting all flustered and frustrated" she said with a sweet smile 

"Gee thanks" he said with a sigh rubbing his tired eyes 

"So what is going on?" she asked him stroking the back of his head softly making him moan softly, he wasn't used to getting the affection so this was a pleasant surprise, before he leaned back.

"Just my girlfriend doesn't want my help with something and I can see it effecting her but for some reason she just won't accept my help and its just starting to get to me that's all" he explained, normally he wouldn't open up to a stranger about his personal problems but after so long of keeping it to himself he felt like he needed to tell someone.

"Aww that sounds rough, I mean who wouldn't want your help your so strong and handsome" Hayley mused her hand wondering around his body.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said jumping away realising what she was doing "I have a girlfriend, you shouldn't be doing this" he told her clearly shaken up by what she had done.

"Oh get over it sweetie, she's obviously not the right one for you" she smirked waving his comments aside 

"I'm loyal to her and I don't need you to ruin my relationship with her" he said through gritted teeth his fists clenched.

"Clarence?" a small voice said behind them Clarence turned around to see Penelope with a confused expression looking at him and Hayley.

"Penny?" he said in a surprised voice 

"What are you doing with her?" she questioned looking so upset, Hayley started chuckling and walked right up beside him.

"Don't you get what's going on, your being replaced hun, he doesn't want you anymore" Hayley told her cruelly 

"What?" Penelope said in a shocked voice as her face fell,

"You heard me, he's done with you now" she said pulling Clarence to her and bringing him in for a kiss.

Clarence's brain took a while to catch up with what was happening only hearing Penelope's cries was enough to bring him back to reality, he pushed Hayley away turning around to see Penelope running away from them.

"Penny..." he called out to her turning to Hayley angrily "Why did you do that?" he snarled at her, Hayley just laughed at him.

"If I can't have you neither can she" she told him with a smirk walking away, Clarence could not believe what had happened all he knew was that he had to explain what had happened to Penelope. 

He took off after her not sure where she could have gone, fortunately after searching for her for what felt like hours he found her in the park sat on a bench crying into her hands. He ran over to her and hugged her softly.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry" he whispered to her over and over, he heard her mumbling something between cries "What are you saying baby?" he asked her trying to figure out what she's saying.

"Go away!" she screams at him "I never want to see you again you hear me" she yelled at him pushing him away 

"Penny please it was a huge misunderstanding she did that to break us up, I want nothing to do with her" he tried to convince her desperately 

"No get away from me, you wanted her I saw her touching you" she cried at him pushing him again 

"Penny please don't do this, I love you" he said desperately 

"No you don't, stop lying to me...leave me alone, we're done" she told him running away from him again

"Penny please don't go..." he said running after her but losing her after she crossed the road before a load of traffic cut him off from her. Clarence sighed feeling devastated as he decided to walk home after looking for her again for a few more hours. 

He went into his room collapsing onto his bed and crying great big sobs feeling like a complete failure 

"I'm sorry Penny...I'm so sorry" he wept until he fell asleep


End file.
